Black Feathers and Spicy Vanilla
by Fireflytears
Summary: When Christina’s father dies, secrets she could never even begin to fathom, unravel her life. But what will happen when the person she loathes the most is the one who holds the key to it all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**This is the first time in a long long long time that I'm writing a story that is purely my own, down to the characters. sighs I'm not sure how this is going to turn out but here we go…**

* * *

** Chapter One **

* * *

19 year old, Christina Anders stared in shock at Duke Alexander Eriksson of Pentshire. For the second time in only a few days, Christina couldn't believe how damn cruel life could be.

Two days ago, Christina's only family passed away. Her father had been battling skin cancer for many months and now he finally succumbed to its sweet toxins. There had been many times when Christina thought her father had won, but when he died, she realized there wasn't always a happy ending. She had been devastated, all spirit lost. Her mother had died giving birth to her, so her father meant the world ten times over to her. After the heart wrenchingly beautiful funeral, her father's partner had cornered Christina.

The man he worked with was a powerful young man and cruelly harsh to boot. With no regard to her feelings, Alexander coldly informed Christina of her father's hidden debts.

"Your father has numerous debts and fortunately they are all to me. I expect them to be paid fully no matter the circumstances." Alex's eyes were cold as boulders and tore at Christina's already grieving heart. Not for the first time, Christina wondered what had happened to make Alex so callous.

Despite his horrible attitude, Alexander was the essence of a male heartthrob. He had gray eyes that darkened or lightened with his mood. His chiseled features and firm mouth only added to the mystery surrounding him. Alex also had a wonderfully muscular body and longish black hair falling to his shoulders, messily. He was near her age as well. At the young age of 24, Alexander was already one of the most powerful political figures in Sweden.

In one sweep, Christina tuned back to reality. "What kind of debts? I can pay for them. No matter what it is, I'll pay for them. But what kind of debts are you talking about?" She wasn't half bad looking herself. She was often the center of male attention but obviously Alex was immune to it. A figure with full breasts and toned muscles, she rarely realized the affect. Her long thick champagne blonde hair fell in waves to the small of her back setting off beautiful violet eyes. But for the funeral she wrapped her tresses in a tight bun. Her large violet eyes were fringed with dark lashes making her look all the more alluring. Her full mouth was trembling with the worry, pain and shock she was going through.

Alex grinned coldly and replied, "Not everything is about money. I'd rather not discuss the details now. We will meet in my manor at noon tommorrow. I won't be waiting for you."

Christina suddenly felt very cold, if anymore possible in the icy weather and wrapped her fur line coat tightly around her shoulders.

* * *

Christina drove her black BMW Z4 along the quiet streets to her home. She lived with her father in a manor across the road from Alexander's large estate. A Danish song, _Aicha_ by Outlandish, blared from her car. All her tears that she had pent up during the funeral, were suddenly let loose. She sobbed her heart out, feeling as though she could never be happy again. Her wonderful father, who was her biggest supporter no matter how badly burnt her bread would be or how bland an exotic soup was, always encouraged her to do her best. He guided her through her culinary mishaps with a corny sense of humor and never-ending patience and love. Unlike most politicians who couldn't spare time of day for their children, Max Anders canceled national appearances to be with Christina. Never did he turn her away using the excuse of being too busy. Even Alex had to wait. She had no idea where she was going, only that nothing mattered anymore. As she rolled down her car roof, a strong gust of wind tore her hair open, fluttering like a pale banner against the dark night sky. 

After three hours of driving aimlessly around the city, Christina went home. She opened the main gates and drove into the garage. Her father had built this house when he was first married Christina's mother. It was a massive rustic style home. Her father had decorated the inside of the home with clean lines and simple pieces of furniture, setting off the occasional elaborate accessory. Christina's father had painstakingly constructed the house of varying woods and stones; it rose to a grand height of four stories. A large sweeping porch with a few chairs jutted from the house. Two wings, one on either side, completed the house. A mini house, the size of a large cottage, near the main house became the politician's office. The first floor had four living rooms, four dining rooms, and a full state of the art chef's kitchen. The second floor had eight guest rooms and an extensive library. The third floor is where her father created a massive game room to satisfy the thirst of their gaming needs. He also had his bedroom on this floor. But the fourth floor was the one that mattered the most to Christina. It was her private suite. Coming up the sweeping stairs, it led to a sitting room. With mix matched furniture and an entertainment center, it served as a barrier to her privacy.

Despite the large house, Christina's father did not want huge lawns to surround the home. So he made a large backyard and set it aside from the main garden. Complete with separate indoor gym and bath, the backyard was all her fathers' work. He had installed an Olympic sized pool and Christina had loved every moment of it. She became a talented swimmer, perfecting her skills, and toning her body. Her 5'7 slender frame would cut through the water with such ease and perfection, her father once cried. A barbeque pit and stone patio completed the backyard.

Christina shook her head to clear the memories and walked into her house. As she walked into the dark house, it finally hit her that she was going to be alone for a long time. Tears came again, streaming down her face and blinding her. A note on the fridge from the cleaning lady was totally ignored. Christina suddenly felt the need to turn on all the lights downstairs. She walked throughout the house, through their private dens, formal dining and living rooms, flicking the lights on. She looked at herself in a hall mirror and saw her father. Christina saw his salt and pepper hair, his crow's feet around his eyes, his twinkling green eyes and boyish smile. She couldn't stop thinking him. His corny jokes, cheesy high school songs and never-ending love for her tore her heart as she thought of his last words.

_It was the last time she would ever talk to her father and somehow Christina knew it. She realized she was crying as she touched her father's face. Then he spoke to her. This was the first time he had spoken since his treatment began last week. _

"_Christina, you're the best daughter any father could wish for. Talented, smart, caring and most of all down to earth. You know you're not like other wealthy girls, snobby brats who care only for themselves.. So I beg of you Christina, stay that way. Never change No matter what you discover in your life, no matter how things change, be yourself. The one I love and the true you.. Always be grateful for what you have and more will forever come to you. In no way change…I love you…"_

_With that he left her forever, sitting by his bedside, crying. As soon as she was able to stop her torrential tears she wrote down his last words so she could always remember them._

* * *

With a jolt, Christina woke. She realized she had fallen asleep downstairs. Glancing at her watch, the time read 10:45 am. She stretched her sore muscles and walked drowsily to the kitchen.

Christina poured herself a glass of pomegranate juice and strode to the front door. As she opened the door a blast of cold air hit her. Hopping to warm herself, she ran to the main gates and picked up the daily newspaper. Once inside she sat on a stool in the kitchen began to read.

"MAX ANDERS DIES. FUNERAL YESTERDAY"

Her eyes began to swim with tears as she saw a photograph of herself at the ceremony with the casket framed in the background. "Photographers weren't allowed at the funeral. How dare they? No privacy at all," she fumed. She washed her glass and threw the paper in the trash.

Christina dashed upstairs to change. Opening the door to her sunlit room, she sighed. Her room was decorated with yellows and greens with dark wood. Mosaic lamps and simple Arabian furniture topped off her haven. An L shaped desk, piled with books, papers, a printer and computer was just off her room in a nook. Clothes lay in a pile on a chaise lounge along with cards of condolence from Parliament members.

Christina rummaged through her closet, wondering how she would survive the day. "A meeting with Alex, dinner at Parliament, and bloody homework. Whoever said life wasn't fair, sure as hell wasn't lying. Pity about living in Stockholm, otherwise I could have canceled dinner." Spotting a teal wrap over knee length dress and a wide leather belt, she hastily dressed. A string of loose pearls and a pair of coppery court sling backs completed her look. She piled her hair into a loose bun and grabbed a short trench coat, her purse, and flew down the stairs. Turning the lights off, she locked the side door of the kitchen and ran to her car.

Although Alex lived literally across the road from Christina, she didn't want to be late. After making her way through security checks at the main and secondary gates, she drove up to the castle. Alex lived in a real castle that had been updated to modern standards. With turrets, medieval statues and an armed guard, Christian began to feel apprehensive. This was not her first time here yet each time, fear gnawed her.

The main doors opened spectacularly into a gigantic hall. Numerous passages led out of the hall and three grand staircases soared upwards. A stately butler took her coat and wordlessly led Christina down a passage and into an unknown room. As she walked, Christina noticed the decorating was highly eclectic from retro art to a gilded cupid and an Asian hookah.

In the room, in fact an office, a stern looking man with a toothbrush mustache and a buzz cut stood to greet her. "Hello, Ms. Anders. I am Major Albin Bergman and I need to clarify a few things with you before we go to Duke Eriksson. It'll be brief. I'd also like to extend my sincere condolences for your loss. I knew your father although not well, but he will be sorely missed." Gesturing for her to sit, Major Bergman sat in a seat across her.

"Thank you Major." Christina didn't know what else to say. She had thought this was a simple meeting. Something told her it wasn't.

"Can I get you anything before we get started? No? Alright, just a few questions and then we'll be on our way. Where, what, and why do you study?"

Clearing her throat slightly, Christina began. "I attend the state university, majoring in culinary arts. I have no desire to be a politician despite my father's encouragement. I've been in the spotlight enough and have no wishes to continue like so. "

Saying nothing, but jotting down plenty, Major Bergman asked, "Do you work?"

"Yes, I'm Head Chef at Touch of Elegance."

"That's quite an achievement, Ms. Anders. One last thing. A boyfriend?"

Christina had been waiting for that question. With a prominent father, Christina had worked hard to maintain her privacy. Reluctantly she nodded. "Colin Mathers, a US citizen."

Major Bergman rose and held the door open. She stood and together they walked out. "Your father did a good job keeping your life hidden. You were lucky." But she didn't have to be told, she already knew how blessed her life had been.

They stopped at a frosted glass door and the major motioned for her to go in. "Good luck, Ms. Anders."

Tentatively, Christina pushed the door open and stepped inside.

* * *

**A/N **

**Kinda long and a lot of details. I had to get a lot of things out of the way and stress some things. But hopefully it'll get better. Review please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Alex stood in the middle of the room, his back to her. When the door closed behind her with a soft thud, he turned. She saw he held a black feather, twirling it between his fingers. Carelessly he dropped it on the plush carpet. Christina felt herself well up with anger and loathing. She never liked this snooty, arrogant man.

"Let's cut to the chase. No chit chat please," Christina said curtly. Without being asked she sat down in a seat and took a look around. Shelves of books lined the walls and a large desk sat in front of windows overlooking the Eriksson estate. Simple sofas and seats clustered in the middle of the room around a table were all. Christina could smell something peppery but couldn't identify it.

"Well, good morning to you. But no matter. We have plenty to cover and I don't have time to waste." Alex handed her a sheaf of papers, his gray eyes unreadable. She had to admit though; he looked wonderful as always in a crisp white shirt and gray pinstriped slacks. The cuffs of his sleeves were rolled up and she saw his muscles flex as he handed her papers. Turning her attention back to the documents, Alex began again. "I'll save you time of reading. Your father, a few years ago asked me to do something for him should he die. I am to be your legal guardian."

Christina could only stare. No words came out of her mouth. A guardian! She was fully capable of taking care of herself. What was going on here? Gathering herself, Christina replied heatedly, "You've got to be kidding me? Who in their right mind would make you of all people a caregiver? You can hardly take care of yourself. Besides, I'm over the legal age."

"Hah. I beg to differ. After the death of both parents, _orphans_ have their legal age extended to 22. Don't think I was ecstatic about it either. Just what I need right now. And I get the honors. Now just shut up and let me read your fathers papers. I don't have any more time to waste. During the day you can stay at your house. But if you go anywhere I have to be aware of it. I can also prevent you from going to places." He grinned at Christina's horrified expression and continued. "If you get out of control, your nights will be spent here. Yes, under the same roof as me. _How_ will you survive? And remember that the ground floor and second floor are of offices and ballrooms for entertainment. . The other eight are my house and will be treated with respect. I will go in detail later."

"You can't expect me to actually listen to you. Since I can remember you never had anything to say to me, let alone care about me. How is it now, I'm suddenly yours to control?" Anger vibrated through her voice, and Christina felt suffocated.

"WELL, I do know that you are going to be inheriting a considerable amount of wealth and therefore, thrusting you as a target for many unscrupulous people. This is your father talking. Besides with so much to be paid back to me, I can't let anything happen to you." Alex stood up and walked to a table. He came back with two glasses of water. Handing one to a dazed Christina, he continued. "You're school is out for Christmas as it is for the next month and I understand you will continue to work." He spat out "work" as though it were an unsavory morsel.

"Your father's debts, I'm afraid are numerous and heavy. We will continue this at another time as I have a meeting to attend to." Alex cut off any attempt by Christina to speak and rose once again. "So, any plans for tonight?"

Trembling with pure rage, Christina growled, "You really are a piece of work. No mercy, no sign of a heart is there?"

"I try" was the cool response. Alex's stormy eyes looked her over, his eyes lingering on her lips. He ushered her out, handed her a silver case and slammed the door, without so much as a good bye.

* * *

**A/N **

**Its short and to the point, exactly the way Alex is. What is he hiding? What do you think:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

Christina strode away from Alex's office, muttering angrily. "That pompous, overstuffed, git of a man! He's so bloody full of himself his ego's not letting him think clearly. Then again, that would be totally unnatural!" She nearly bowled over the butler carrying her coat in her hurry to leave the horrible castle.

Less than fifteen minutes later she was at home. Slipping in through a side door, Christina made her way to the kitchen. She opened the silver case given to her by Alex. There was a stack of papers and a what looked like a tiny PDA. This caught her attention. "Hmm. What is this? A tracker probably." She pushed a button and a map appeared. It was a detailed map of halls and corridors. Glancing over at the papers in confusion, the headline jumped at her. "'A way around the castle.' Well, this could come in handy. Does Alex actually believe for one second that I'll actually stay the night in that place?" For some reason, Christina found this insanely amusing. She laughed hard, her shoulders shaking for what felt like forever. Finally she wound down, taking a deep breath.

"I wonder if I should have told Alex about the ball tonight. Not that he cares. Why did he even carry out Dad's wishes? I wouldn't put it below him to try and use me for something," she mused aloud. Shaking her head, Christina made her way back to her room. "I wish Colin were here." Colin, her boyfriend of a year, was living in NYC to help run the family banking business. He was often gone but made up for it tremendously when they were together.

When Christina saw the disaster in her room, she flew into frenzy. Throwing clothes in the hamper, drawers, or closet, a wooden floor was slowly being visible. She sorted her papers; hung up her purses, untangled jewelry, and boogied to 'Do yo chains hang low?'. Three sweaty hours later, Christina stood up and spun in a circle. "How long has it been since I've cleaned my room? Not since Dad…" Her throat swelled but she quickly shook it off. "4:30. Great. Now on to a stuffy ball. I'd take Alex any day. Dancing with gropers is a sure way to boost my mood." She tossed the silver case on her bed and went to her closet.

It was a massive closet, and it wasn't doing it justice calling it a storeroom either. Lines and lines of shoes and purses circled the floor. Clothes of every style, brand, and occasion hung in long aisles. Having a famous father definitely had perks. Near unlimited clothing for one. The ball that night was a formal black tie. It was annually held to celebrate the approaching holiday season: Christmas.

"Yes! This is perfect!" Christina found her dress. It was a black dress that hugged the body until the lower thighs, and then fell into a regal train. It was backless, plunging to the small of the back with two thin straps crossing. The thin straps met in the center, holding a black X with silver filigree accents. The front was simple with a neckline just low enough to be decent. Simple silver jewelry would work fine.

* * *

Two hours later, a dressed and elegant Christina answered the door. A limo had been sent to pick her up to take her to the Parliament. The drive was peaceful and quiet. It gave Christina time to gather her thoughts enough to act presentable at the function. The door opened and Christina stepped out of the limo.

A red carpet had been rolled out on the steps of Parliament. She was half expecting paparazzi, but a few quiet journalists lingered about. _Quiet journalists? The world is going crazy. I need normalcy. Right. NOW. _Plastering a smile on her face, Christina went up the stairs and into the building. An orchestra played soft, soothing music. People lingered about the tables in small groups, finely dressed. A page took her coat as she merged with the crowd. Thankfully no one noticed her. She really wasn't in the mood for gushing condolences.

Dinner came and went, stuffy and formal as usual. Prominent members spoke, droning on about the welfare of orphans. As much as the politicians talked about helping the needy, nothing was ever done. Christina rolled her eyes as yet another member swore to put homeless children in a family. Finally it was all over. Well, almost.

The orchestra struck up a stiff waltz. Christina glided to the floor and watched the couples sashay pass. _I'm so ready to get home. So much procedure and pomp, it would be nice if something would get accomplished in time. Stupid stupid. I really shouldn't have come. My head is killing me. I'm so deep in the dumps, I have to get out of this funk. Starting tom-_ "Excuse me, miss. Would you like to dance?"

Peter Vosberg stood in front of her. _Oh bloody hell! Came back for more has he? _The last time Christina danced with Peter, he tried to touch her breasts. She ended up 'accidentally' stamping on his foot while he was drinking a vivid colored wine. Not a pretty sight.

"Peter! Um, I was just leaving actually. My coat is ready." She tried to step past him, but he swiftly blocked her.

"Surely you aren't avoiding me? You never did return my calls, and the lovely bracelet I sent you was sent back. Wrong address perhaps?" Peter's brown eyes were unreadable, but he was smarter than he played out to be.

_ME? Avoiding you? _"I've been…busy. With my father."

"Oh yes. I was distraught at the news of your father's death. How are you coping?" By now Peter had smoothly taken Christina out to the floor. As they swayed along, Christina tried her best to keep her chest away from Peter's.

"Quite well, thanks." _You dolt. Peter the Pervert. Hmm. I like it, has a nice ring to it._

"You always were strong." Peter's hand slowly drifted from her waist to her chest. She felt him scrabbling at the material. The swell of her breasts were just visible and to her mortification, her nipples were hardening.

"Perv- Peter, um, lets get a drink."_ Hopefully he caught my mistake. I can't make a scene today. Not just after the funeral. Dad! _Peter was now breathing heavily, his free hand massaging Chrisina's breast. She looked around at the other couples and saw they were engrossed in their dancing. The lights were slightly dim. _I walked right into this. Serves me right for even talking to Peter._

Just a Christina was about to stamp on his foot, in sheer desperation; a deep low voice interrupted her thoughts. "Mind if I cut in?" Peter dropped his hand as though it had been scalded and mumbled incoherently. Christina turned in relief to her 'rescuer', and felt a sour bile rise up in her mouth. Alex gazed down at her, his gray eyes furious.

He grabbed her waist and they began to dance. "How can you be so stupid and dance with Peter Vosberg. Twice your age nearly, and a well know perv. Are you drunk? Answer me!" His fingers dug into her waist as they swirled along.

"I had things under control. And loosen up on my waist. You're hurting me. Don't act like you care anyways. I don't need it from a snake like you." Christina was furious with herself. Alex caught her off guard and she only managed to make herself look childish.

Suddenly drained, Christina pulled away from Alex and walked off the dance floor, her head held high. As she walked down the stairs to the waiting limo, she heard Alex following her. All the fury, pain and sadness that had been building up in her for the past week, suddenly burst. Christina whipped around and hissed, "Stay far away from me, Alex. I couldn't care less if you're my guardian. Like hell I'm going to even listen to you. Just leave me alone. OK? Alone. Just me." Drawing a deep breath to rant some more, Alex pushed her into the limo and slipped in after her. He gave the driver some money and off they went.

"You blew your chance to prove you're capable." Alex leaned forward and Christina could see those stormy eyes, glinting eerily in the dark. "From now on, you're staying with me."

* * *

**A/N**

**Many thanks to ****Galasriniel**** for her review. It made me feel so warm and tingly. But I've had so many reads (wooot!) and just one fantabulous review. Come on, tell me what you think. Its hard to discourage me but please not too many flames.**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey people. I know its been a bloody long time. School has really piled on. They arent lying when they say you're junior year is the hardest year yet. Damn. Hehe. So its winter break now and I'm ready to update this. Throughout the year I've written parts of it on random pieces of paper, so within a week I'll have this updated. Wish me luck :D

So time for some shout outs and what not.

LaMusica: Thanks for being my first reviewer. It always means alot to me that people like what I write. Hopefully you'll come back for more.

Ellea Dawn: I'm hoping it doesnt come across as too cliche but its going to get better.

Ginger-Bizkit: A miserable old llama! lmao. that so made my day. way to crack me up haha

A Rose for Emily: Hehe you arent the only one who comes from a competitive swim background. Alot of what Christina is, I've gotten from family or experience. I was going to save the explanation as to why he cried for later, but its been long enough. Max represents my grandfather who always wanted me to be a swimmer, but died of Non Hodgkins Lymphoma cancer before I learnt. Not a champion but just to be able to swim. I've been petrified of water for as long as I can remember since I nearly drowned. So its a little tribute to him, in my own way. :D As for their appearances, they fit the typical Scandinavian teen. WEll Christina does anyways. But what they look like is an important part of the story so my lip are sealed.

Phelps112: Any advice or constructive critisim is always welcome. Hehe so keep it up, Thanks!

Liongirl11: We'll have to see as it takes us along :P

Kyra-maria: Well its winter break so most likely Ill be updating at least twice.

Babybugichoo95: Hehe I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible without giving away anything too soon.

ConfusedFaerie: I really want to make this a different story set apart from the other cliche ones.

I rely on reviews not to boost my ego, but to tell my weaknesses and where I can improve. Its a win win situation, you get a good story (I hope) and I can improve upon my writing

Hugs to everyone who has had patience with me through these months. I know its been ridiculously long since I last updated, but hang on for a bit longer.

xoxoxo

You all rock!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Happy New Years!**

**I've been getting a lot of complaints about the detail. People say that there is too much detail in the stories for a fan fiction. And my response? Your criticism is welcome, of course, but the way I write the story is my choice. I write my stories so that the reader can feel everything that the main character does. I like my stories to move people and hopefully they can stir some emotion. What do you think?**

**Also people think Christina's too independent. Well, get used to it. I'm sorry if that's rude but my heroines aren't wishy washy, toss-me-aside Barbies. Yes, beautiful, but with a strength.**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

* * *

The next few weeks passed by excruciatingly slow. Time ticked in slow motion, the minutes slowing down to hours, seconds stretching into minutes of sheer boredom. Alex had been true to his word. Christina was given her own bedroom in Alex's vast home. _A bedroom._ She wasn't going anywhere. Nothing could change his mind and Alex's word was law. His words were set in stone.

Christina stared out of her window gloomily. She could see the horrible castle from her own house. The sun was setting rapidly and she had to get going. All of her evenings from the moment the sun set were to be spent at the castle. During the day she was free to go.

Although the death of her father was long gone from the papers, it weighed heavily in her mind. Every sofa, every dish in the house held a memory of her father. Cooking, laughing, arguing a point. Memories were intertwined with the house just as her father's blood flowed in her veins. She shook her head sadly and felt the hot pinpricks of tears. She let them fall freely. With every tear, Christina saw her past flicker forward. _Her first time cooking dinner. The smell of burning chicken and the sound of her father's robust laughter at the turnout. Swimming, with the water rushing past her ears, cascading over her face, rivulets down her neck as she triumphantly climbed out of the pool. And then, the smell of lilies as her father passed on. Bittersweet, yet exuding strength. Her father's strength._ Christina let the memories wash over her, in painful waves. She threw open a window and let the cold air chill her hot face.

"I need to take some nice clothes for tonight. Yet another fancy dinner. I am so sick of living with politicians. Men so arrogant, their noses point straight up. All talk and no action. Thank God this is the last one until May." She was in a foul mood and this party added to her stress.

Christina gazed at the box sitting on her bed. It was unopened. Normally she'd tear it open, but it was a gift from Colin. Things were a bit rough with him lately. For one thing, he never called after her dad's death. No email, no voice mails, nothing. Christina knew things were going downhill. "To be totally honest, I really don't care if things end," she mused aloud. "If he can't have the decency to call, especially with Dad's death, then he can be stuffed for all I care. Hell, what did he send?" She opened the box and felt her anger boil. An _extremely_ lacy just-barely-there bra and an equally tiny thong lay on a cushion of paper tissue.

"What?! Oh no. Colin, you have really outdone your stupidity this time. This beats the fuzzy vibrator." Colin had been heavily hinting at sex for the past few months. Christina denied him each time. She knew, even though they had been dating for a long time, he wasn't the one. He was too impatient and was always on the verge of anger. It was time for her to move on and they both knew it. The blatant display of sexually related gifts was merely a slap in Christina's face.

* * *

Two hours later, Christina glided down the main staircase of Alex's castle. Guests mingled about in the foyer, jewelry glittered, and the strains of soft music played. She wore a sea green gown that was cinched just under her breasts. From there it fell in loose folds, flowing to the floor. The halter-type neck snaked around her neck and fastened in the front with an antiqued brooch. The dress had a slit in between her breasts. It blossomed opened, exposing creamy cleavage. Christina's hair was curled gently and left open. As she wandered through the crowd, Alex constantly watched her. Finally, irritated, she strode over to him.

"Do you have a problem?" she hissed angrily.

"Oh, other than you, no. Why do you ask?" Alex wore a suit with all the works. His long hair was tied neatly with a jet-black ribbon. He looked dashing as usual.

"Stop watching me!"

"The vanity, Christina. Do you really think I'm watching you? No, I'm just making sure Peter doesn't rape you. The paperwork I'd have to do is exhausting." His eyes roamed the crowds and then flitted down to her. Christina held his searing gaze defiantly.

"I'll go my way and you go yours. It's bad enough having to stay the nights here without you watc- one bleeding minute! COLIN?!" Christina could recognize the shaggy brown hair from a mile away.

"Getting drunk again." Alex gestured vaguely at the punch. "A surprise visit. I'm sure he's going to be thrilled that I'll be hearing every bump in the night." Alex chuckled and walked off.

Christina stood rooted to the spot. Colin was here. This was not good. Although it was nice of him to finally pop in, she wasn't in any mood to deal with him. To her horror, Colin spotted her.

"Babe!" He swept her into a hug, his arms tight around her waist. Christina couldn't smell any liquor on him, so she relaxed and twined her arms around his neck.

"…Hey" she managed weakly.

"Miss me? I've been so busy lately, I couldn't call. But forget me. How've you been?" His brown eyes probed her violet ones. Colin released Christina from the hug and before she could reply, his mouth was on hers. He tangled his hand into her long hair and gently pulled her head back for easier access. Colin's tongue slipped into her mouth, slowly massaging her tongue. Christina felt bile rise in her stomach. Heavily, she pushed him away and wiped her mouth.

"Colin, we need to talk. Serious talking has to be done. Now." She knew he was hurt but hell as if she cared. Christina could see his hormones were all that kept him to her. She dragged him down a hallway that branched off the main hall and into one of the numerous offices.

A desk and a few chairs were all that were in the room. Christina locked the door and turned around. "Now. Colin. Talk."

"Babe, what's wrong? Things are going great. Oh… The gift. It was a joke. Nothing more." Colin looked worried for the first time. He sat in a chair while Christina sat on the desk.

"Colin, you know this isn't going anywhere. I kind of guessed after you didn't call when my father died. I left message after message and nothing from your end."

"I've been busy. You know that."

"Busy enough not to even call when my dad DIED?"

"Look, I'll make it up. I should have called, but I figured you being the politician's daughter and all, you'd be busy with all of _that._" That referring to the prestige of Christina's father being so high in the parliament.

"Don't you dare pin this on me. I've called and left countless messages. Did you ever stop to think that the one person I wanted to talk to was you? Maybe I needed some comfort, some caring."

"I'm sorry, Christina. Don't you get it? I really am. I should have been there for you in your time of need. But I wasn't and that's a mistake, but its in the past."

"No. No. It's a good thing you weren't. Now that I think about it you might have used that against me. For sex." Christina felt everything that she had held back for so long surge forward. The time away from Colin and her father's death opened her eyes. She needed no one. Not anymore. Neither was she going to be someone's toy.

"Sex? Ok I really, really need you to understand this. From the bottom of my heart, I wish I were there for you. But sex is a whole other game. We've dated for a year and half now, and I have NEVER slept with anyone. No one. Not once have I cheated. But I have needs too. And you're one of them. I need you Christina. I know this is terrible timing but my carnal desires need to be fulfilled too. Otherwise…" Colin was visibly trying to stay in control. He stood up and paced in circles.

Christina's mouth fell open at his confession. She watched her boyfriend pace, running his hands through his hair, trying desperately to stay in control. But what had to be done, needed to be done now. "I'll take the otherwise. This is over. I know this is a mutual thing. You stopped loving me a long time ago. I should have seen it. But I'm good."

Colin froze and turned slowly. "Its… over?" A look of sheer incredulously, followed by amazement crossed his face. "You're ok? Oh. Wow. But… I still want _you._"

The air thickened, or maybe it was Christina's imagination. "I can't do that, you know me better than that. I'm sure you can find a brothel in no time."

Colin's eyes narrowed and that's when he jumped. He grabbed Christina's hair and yanked her down on the desk.. She cried out in pain and shrieked when he straddled her. His mouth crushed hers and swallowed the screams. Christina's legs flailed on the edge of the desk, uselessly. She could feel him tearing at her dress and when he finally opened the brooch, she started to cry. Noiselessly tears fell as Colin invaded Christina's mouth. His tongue was everywhere and then slipped from her mouth to her jaw line and down her neck. "Scream and I'll kill you. I swear." When she screamed again, Colin's gripped her throat and held it. She flailed for air and at the last possible second he let go. Christina gasped for air and fresh tears surged forward. "Not another word from you, bitch. If you aren't going to give it to me, I'll take it."

Colin kissed her neck as Christina shuddered under his touch. He got off the table and positioned her legs in front of him. Christina closed her eyes and massaged her damaged throat. She still couldn't breathe properly. Colin slipped the dress cover her breasts off and rubbed her hard nipples. Slowly he sucked them and Christina involuntarily moaned. He grinned and bit them. She gasped and the tears racked her body. He licked her tears away and kissed her hard. "You're enjoying it. I know you are." Christina shook her heard vehemently and opened her mouth to say something when he gripped her throat again. "Not a word, remember?" He released her and went back to her breasts. He licked her breasts and bit her nipples until they were sore. He massaged them hard and fast, all the while kissing her. Then he stood up and opened his belt. Christina retched. Colin merely laughed as he pulled his manhood out.

Roughly, he pulled Christina's dress up and spread her legs. He stroked her thighs as she moaned. Chirstina hated herself for moaning, but her body could not lie. Her body was being pleasured. Colin stroked her core, rubbing the trigger spots. She arched her back as wave after wave of sensation cascaded over her. "Colin. Stop it. Please. Just find someone else. Don't do this to me." Colin was too engrossed to notice. Christina's vision began to fade, welcome darkness swirling down to her.

Just as she gave in and let the darkness creep over her, the door burst open. Colin was pulled roughly off of her. Christina burst into fresh tears and lay there, helpless. She was vaguely aware of someone gently pulling her dress down and covering her with something warm. When she opened her eyes again, Colin was pinned against the wall by two men and she was half sitting half lying on a chair wearing someone's tuxedo jacket.

She struggled to stand and just as she fell, someone caught her. Alex held her elbow to keep her steady and looked utterly calm. His face was hard and expressionless as usual but his eyes roiled with anger and disgust. Who it was directed at Christina didn't know.

Suddenly feeling very dirty and very exposed Christina ran out of the room and up the nearest flight of stairs. She ran higher and higher up the stairs until sheer exhaustion overtook her. Collapsing on a landing, she cried. The tears poured out of her as if someone had torn open a wound and rubbed salt into them. Cliché, but never before had that fit so well. As she pulled the jacket around her, Christina heard running footsteps. To her dismay it was Alex.

His hair was in disarray and his eyes were wild. When Alex saw Christina lying on the landing, he merely watched her. For a long time, while the tears fell hot and fast, Alex watched, his face unreadable. Then, he pulled her to her feet and gently and so delicately pinned her brooch. Christina's dress had been unpinned the entire time.

Wiping her tears and thrusting the jacket at Alex, Christina muttered, "I suppose you're here to torment me some more."

He stared at her. "God, Christina. He's done enough, don't you think? I'll have to wait for another time."

Christina looked at him and once again, burst into tears. She could still feel Colin's fingers all over her, scrabbling and prodding. Alex took the jacket and to her surprise, covered her with it. Then he slipped his arms around her and when she stiffened he never let go. He stroked her tangled hair while she sobbed into his chest. Alex's chin rested on her head and slowly rocked her side to side.

As soon as Christina's tears ebbed, the moment passed. Alex dropped his arms and turned away. He walked swiftly up the stairs and disappeared.

The darkness that had been lingering, itching to press forward, washed over her. In torrential waves it came, driving Christina to her knees. A kaleidoscope of colors and then black. Pitch black.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**poof of smoke I'm back! looks around and sees no one I suppose I deserve that. I'm truly sorry. But I will be writing a bit more often than usual. My life has been turned upside down and many things have changed. I'm no longer in high school as I switched to a dual credit high school at a local college. So the workload has doubled. But I missed writing so much. I'd like to say I'm going to be updating a lot more, but I don't want to let you guys down again. Accept my sincere apologies.**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

Christina awoke in a dimly lit room. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Her ears rang. Disoriented, she looked around. There were two doors and a few armchairs scattered about. A huge bay window overlooked the misty, dark grounds. Then, to her immense surprise, she saw Alex was dozing off in a nearby chaise. She slipped out of bed and turned up the lamp. Alex slept on. She gazed at him, his face so peaceful and at ease. He looked nothing like a bitter, cold man. Alex suddenly moved. Christina jumped, startled. But he merely rolled onto his side. She sighed with relief and quickly lowered the light. 

Christina made her way to one of the doors. Thankfully, it led to a bathroom. She closed the door carefully behind her, desperately not wanting to wake Alex. Then she stared at the battered reflection in the mirror. All she could to was gape. An ashen face with dark purple circles under the wide, shocked eyes stared back. Florid bruises blossomed across her neck, making a sinister blue, green, and black necklace. But her hair, neatly coiled into a bun, played a stark contrast. She shook out her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders. Christina touched her neck gently. It throbbed with pain. She pulled down the shoulder of the plain white gown she wore and more finger like bruises were revealed, making a path down her arms.

Suddenly feeling very dirty, Christina threw off the gown and stepped into the shower. As the hot, scalding water ran down her, she examined her body. It was battered and deathly sore. The bruises went down her body, with dark ugly welts on her thighs. Christina sighed, feeling a draining emptiness inside her. She closed her eyes and tilted her face to the shower head. The water mingled with the salty tears that now flowed freely. _It did happen. It really did. This isn't just a bad dream that I'll wake up from. Colin did this. My Colin…. That fucking bastard. But why? Why, oh why me? I can still feel his filthy hands all over me! _

Christina scrubbed herself furiously as she sobbed. Once with soap and then with shampoo. And then again soap. More soap. She cried harder, uncontrollably. The tang of the soap stung her nose, yet she kept on rubbing, the tears falling into the suds. Only when her skin started to burn, did she stop. She dried herself with a towel, her head aching from crying. She still could not believe what had happened. More so who it was done by. It was like an alternate reality and all she wanted was normalcy.

Christina wrapped her hair in a towel, dressed and crept out of the bathroom, drying the still falling tears. She literally ran to the other door, hoping to leave Alex's perpetually ominous presence. Christina turned the knob and slowly pulled the heavy oak door open.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Alex was standing behind her, his face in shadows.

Christina's heart plummeted and turned guiltily. "I need to leave. I…I.. I can't stay here."

Alex reached out and shut the door. Christina, feeling very trapped, with Colin fresh in her mind, shrank back. Alex stopped and stared at her. Then he stepped back, his hands in the air, his face not clearly visible. But when he spoke his voice was cold as ever. "Get back into bed. You don't need to impress anyone with your stamina."

Resentment flooded Christina. This man was a right piece of work. There was no compassion in him none whatsoever, not that she needed it from him. "I'm fine," she retorted angrily.

"And yet, your pathetic tears give you away. Into bed. NOW." Alex was like a mountain and she was merely the wind, unable to sway him.

"You can't force me. I don't need bedrest. I need to be alone, away from here. Away from you. Maybe you don't understand what its like to be nearly raped. I wa-" Christina choked on her tears. Her face flamed with humiliation. _I can't even hold it together for two minutes. Now I definitely won't be going anywhere. ARGH! _

Alex turned up the lights, his face grim. "I can't afford to let anything else happen to you at this point. Don't make this needlessly difficult. Just get back into the damn bed."

Christina sighed. A wave of nausea suddenly swept over her. She gasped. It was so strong, so sudden, she had to lean against the wall to steady herself. Fighting for breath as colorful dots swam before her eyes, Christina struggled to stand. She pushed herself away from the wall, swaying on her feet. Then she fell.

Alex caught her before she fell. _Damn, he moves fast…_ He picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Goddamn it, Christina. You are in no shape to be moving about. You are in dire need of bedrest. Besides, with the_ mishap_ with Colin being splashed all over the media, I doubt you want to be out and about." He grinned sardonically at Christina's horrified expression.

With that he strode out of the room and slammed the door behind him

* * *

The next few weeks consisted mainly of Christina dozing off and on. Colin was on her mind at all times. As though in slow motion, she saw him pinning her to the table and ripping open her dress. His hands pawing all over her and in her most private of places. She now controlled her tears with ease. Crying only depressed her further.

Christina eventually lost interest in cooking. She quit her job at Touch of Elegance. This merely fueled the fire with the media. They now waited outside of Alex's gates, hoping for a glimpse of her or a story. She grew to hate them as they hankered for every detail of her life. It boiled her blood the way they waited with infuriating patience like vultures circling a rotting carcass.

She also felt so alone, deathly alone. There was no one to keep her company, or to just talk to. Alex's servants kept out of her way and talked only when necessary. Being a politician's daughter, most people her age avoided her like the plague. But it was fine by Christina. She wasn't a terribly social person. From a young age, she made excuses to stay home from parties. That was then, though. Now she thirsted for someone to talk to.

Christina took to wandering the palace for hours at a time. It took her mind off reality and gave her a chance to calm down. The numerous rooms were filled with history. Winged creatures soared across ceilings chased by figures clad in white. Dusty books were piled up in almost every room. Curious objects, pointy, spindly, emitting strange noises became a commonplace for Christina.

She also quit school, to the horror of Major Bergman. The day she left school, he was at her house, trying to convince her to go back.

"What will the press say?! They'll have a field day." Bergman paced about the room, throwing worried glances at Christina.

"I can't concentrate on anything anymore. It would be a waste of time for me to try to ace classes. I can't do it. I definitely need some R&R," Christina defended herself.

"Being in the public eye demands you keep up appearances."

Christina had heard that her whole life and it never failed to irk her. She gave Bergman her most scathing look, and to her satisfaction, he walked himself to the door and left.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**This story has now evolved into a self healing. When I first started writing this, it was to be a fluff story with somewhat dynamic characters. But in light of recent events in my personal life, this story will be deeper. Call it rehab if you will. Just a note to explain if you are perplexed by a sudden shift in depth.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

In the weeks following the incident, as Christina came to refer to it, she struggled to find a sense of being and normalcy. It had been rough enough that her father died, then having Alex as her personal watchdog but the attempted rape had been the final straw. Being a politician's daughter, she was used to having things turn out for the worse but this took the cake. Seeking to find a balance, Christina began to accept drastic changes she made into her life.

She could not cook until she felt clean. Colin had invaded her in such a way, that Christina felt his presence all around her. The last thing she wanted was to let the world know of her spiral downwards. She showered twice daily, at least, to rid the feeling. It persisted. But it wasn't enough. The pain intensified having to live with a man as insufferable as Alex.

Finally, Christina began to sort her father's office. She went through her father's papers in his cottage and packed them away in the basement. As Christina went through Max's office, she neatly packed everything away. Knickknacks, mementoes, files upon files, and computers were put in the basement of her house. She went into a cleaning frenzy, dusting and polishing the furniture, sweeping and buffing the hardwood floors, and finally draped the furniture in ghostlike sheets.

Looking around at the cottage, stripped of its former life, she sighed. _Oh dad! There is so much I wish I could have said. There was so little time and it was no where near enough the time I needed. How could you leave me so?! Now I need you more than ever, but you aren't here. What do I do?!_ Tears threatened to overwhelm her, but Christina had had enough of crying. She strode out of the front doors and locked them with a determined air. As she walked down the walk way back to her house, she glanced back. The windows were closed, the curtains drawn shut and then the shutters locked. The cottage was officially locked up.

* * *

Back home, Christina flopped down on her bed. She never allowed herself to think too much about what happened with Colin. All Alex would tell her is he had been "put away". She wondered what that truly meant.

_A winged creature swooped down. Lights flashed and then a howl of pain. A glittering arrow arched and disappeared into darkness. The winged creature again. It held an orb in its cruel looking talons. A snow covered valley stretched out, a fast flowing river cut through it. And then.. A face. Pointed features and dark eyes, glinting wickedly. It bared its teeth exposing sharp fangs and then pounced…_

Christina woke with a start, drenched in sweat and tangled in her sheets. Her heart raced wildly, her hands shook. _What the hell was that about? I'm really losing it now. Flying beasts and fangs?! For crying out loud.._ She pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes and glanced at the clock. _11!! _ _SHIT! I'm late!!_ Christina stared out her windows into the dark night. She was going to be very late getting to Alex's.

Christina showered quickly and ran to her closet. She threw on a cream colored silk tank top, ripped jeans and a short brown jacket. She flew down the stairs, grabbing an overnight back that now sat by the front door each day and hopped into her car. Although Alex was just down the road from her, Christina was already late and this was not good. Not good at all.

As she drove up the winding drive way to the castle, her heart thudded wildly. Christina never liked the place, but after the _incident_, it was the 9th circle of hell. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she parked her car and nearly ran to a side door. Christina slipped in, quietly closing the door. She made her way cautiously through the endless halls, dark and uninviting, until Christina saw the grand entrance. Sighing with relief, she ran up one of the majestic staircases.

When she finally made it to her room, she was exhausted. Even though Alex lived in a massive, multi story palace, it didn't have elevators. Her room was on the sixth floor, making it a work out just getting up there. Christina dropped her bag to the floor and collapsed on the bed. A more than welcome sleep overtook her.

* * *

Christina awoke to angry voices outside her door. The clock showed 6 am. Thoroughly annoyed, she threw the door open. Alex and Major Bergman stood there in the middle of what seemed to be a heated argument.

"Er.. Hi." Christina suddenly realized what she looked like, her hair a mess, tank top strap off one shoulder, and still drowsy.

"Ah, Ms. Anderson. Good morning," Major Bergman said, clearly upset. "I hope we didn't disturb you with our.. discussion."

Christina glanced at Alex, but his back was to her. "No, no, its fine. Just got a bit loud. Is everything ok?"

"Of course, Miss. Duke Eriksson had some matters to discuss with you. But if we've disturbed you, we can do this another time. I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible, however. We have quite a bit to cover." Bergman looked over at Alex and sighed.

"Um… I shall be right down. Err, yeah." Something was up. Christina could feel it. Inwardly, she steadied herself. _Calm down, woman. Go and see what's up. Just because you haven't seen hide or tail of Alex in a while, doesn't necessarily mean something is wrong._ "A few moments please."

"Oh and Ms. Anderson? Bring along the silver case and come to the lounge on the 6th floor." Christina closed the door. Taking a deep breath, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out the ever present case.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, wearing an old college hoodie and ripped jeans, Christina waited impatiently in a lounge. She was expecting this, whatever this was, to be held in Alex's frosty office. Instead she was in a vast room, filled with cushy sofas, plush rugs, and large cushions. She sank into a pile of cushions and closed her eyes. _Oh come already. This can't be good. I know it. What's going on? Alex never has to talk unless it's something major. Its been, what, five weeks since I've seen him.. Ugh_

"Ms. Anderson." Christina jumped to her feet as Major Bergman chuckled. "Shall we begin?"

She wordlessly sank into a sofa opposite of the glaring Alex. He was watching her with those dark gray eyes, his face unemotional as usual. She looked away, fully remembering _that_ night.

Major Bergman took the case from Christina and popped it open. He handed the tracker to Christina and flipped through the papers. "Ms. Anderson, anything that is said after I speak, is of the utmost confidence. More lives maybe lost if this information falls into the wrong hands. Are we clear?"

_More lives? What am I getting myself into? _"... I understand. But wh--?"

Major Bergman interrupted, "Please wait, Miss. Alex will explain everything."

"Alex? Is this about my father?" Christina glanced at Alex as his face turned stony.

"Kindly shut up. When I am done, you will know everything you need to know. For now." Alex stood up, towering over her. "Say nothing more."

_God sake. What the hell is going on?_ Christina nodded, feeling more and more like a child caught drawing on the walls.

Alex paced around the vast room, his fingers tapping a rhythm on his thigh. He went once around the room, then twice, five times, seven times. Finally he turned to Bergman, and snapped, "Must we do this now?! She won't believe us. Max kept her far too sheltered from the truth."

"Duke Eriksson, we must. You have put it off long enough. Each day that we lose, is sure to makes matters worse. We can't afford that." Major Bergman's voice was hard as he spoke. "You must tell her for no one else can. She MUST know. Do it, sir."

Muttering angrily, Alex strode back to where a perplexed Christina and simmering Major Bergman sat. "For the love of God. Fine.. Bergman, leave us be."

"You know I cannot. It is my duty to make sure you relay the information with extreme presicion," the major replied wearily.

Thoroughly confused, Christina began, "Before I have a hernia--"

"Do you not understand the meaning of SHUT UP?! Or do I have to take drastic measures to get through to your thick skull?" Alex stood over her, his face filled with fury. He grabbed her arm. Pent up memories of Colin threatened to flood forward. Christina struggled to pull out of his grasp.

"ALEX! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! LET GO OF HER IMMEDIATELY!" roared Bergman. "You may be her guardian, but I will be damned before you lay a hand on the--." He exhaled loudly and pushed Alex into a sofa. "Touch her again and I will kill you. I swear to you." Bergman turned to Christina and made to put a hand on her arm, but she flinched. He dropped his hand and motioned for her to sit.

"Now. We will talk. Like civilized… people. Alex?" Major Bergman turned his hawk like gaze to a now calm Alex.

Alex nodded stiffly. He exhaled loudly and ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly looking older than his 24 years, he began. "You come from a place called The Crystal Peaks… It is unlike anything you can ever imagine. And this is where your story truly begins. "


End file.
